Two of a Kind
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: Two different people of two different worlds and history meet. One hides from the world while the other shows to the world she now calls home. With troubling times coming what are the two to do? Will they be separated or will they become stronger? Loki/OC


We all have place in life. It is our duty to find those places in life. It is relatively hard to find that certain place in life. We are up against many obstacles in life. We are sometimes dragged down…. and yet we must remain resilient. For if we give up on finding out our place in life we will become a shadow of this world.

"Avari?" A female said.

Avari looked up to see the head healer looking at her from her desk.

"I am sorry Lunare. I was writing again since I finished everything." Avari said innocently.

"It is alright. No need to feel as though you are in trouble. I was just wondering where you were." Lunare said with a sweet smile.

"I am here." Avari said with a grin.

"I see that now. Do you mind going to the library and getting a book please. They should already have it ready. Just ask one of the librarians to hand it to you and that were sent by me." Lunare said.

"Sure." Avari said standing from her desk and leaving. Her cascading dark brown hair was in a loose single braid. Her hair covered her ears.

Avari walked briskly as she made it to the grand library that held many texts from all around.

Avari finally made and saw the head librarian and quickly hid.

"Okay Avari. You know he hates you and there is nothing you can do about it but try and get what Lunare needed." Avari said to herself quietly.

She took a deep breath and released it gently before going into the library to get what she came for.

"Master Luhn, it is a pleasure to see you." Avari said kindly.

"What do you want? I don't have time to deal with your kind." The man named Luhn said gruffly.

"I come here to get a book that was placed on hold for Lunare. She told me you had it and asked me to come get it." Avari said with confidence.

"And why should I give it to a creature like you? How do I know you will give it to her? Tell her to get someone else to get because I will not give it to you. You can leave for all I care." He said in a wicked tone.

"Please just give me the book that my Master requires. It will upset her if I return empty handed. " Avari tried to reason.

"You can return empty handed and be punished for all I care. You don't belong here anyways."

"Excuse me but I do believe you are being rather rude to this young lady." A voice directly behind her said.

Avari saw Loki standing behind her. She blushed madly and quietly bowed to him as so did the librarian.

"My lord, I am saw not to bring you into this mess with this being." Luhn quickly said.

"I heard everything. Now I do believe she came her in a respectful manner to retrieve something and yet you withheld it for something I can not fathom." Loki said.

Avari was speechless. She had seen the royal family and only associated with the Queen, never really anyone else besides Thor after his battles to heal his wounds.

"Here" Luhn said handing her the book.

"Thank you Master Luhn, Thank you Prince Loki." Avari said before rushing out and running back to the healing ward.

"My dear what is the rush? You come barreling in like a made person." Lunare said after watching Avari rush in.

"I am sorry. Here is what you requested." Avari said handing her the book.

"Thank you. You are released for today for I have nothing else for you to do. Enjoy the rest of the day." Lunare said to her.

Avari nodded and left the healing word with her book. She decided after the incident in the library it would be good to spend the rest of the day outside of the palace and in seclusion.

After what had transpired, Loki went to look for the maiden he never seen before until today. He asked people if they saw the maiden and eventually lead him to the healing ward.

"My prince, I did not expect you to be here. Is everything alright?" Lunare asked when she saw him enter.

"Ah yes, I ran into someone that supposedly works here. I meet her in the library after a confrontation with Luhn about a book and was looking for her to see if she was alright." Loki explained.

"The only one I can think of is Avari and if I may ask, what confrontation?" Lunare said rather concerned.

"He would give her what she seeked and kept saying that she was a unwanted creature."

"That explains why she came running in here in a hurry. She never told that she was being mistreated. I feel horribly to learn of this since she is my assistant. Has been for many years. If I know here best, which at the moment I doubting thanks to this new piece of information, she maybe in of the gardens outside of the palace." Lunare said, "If it of convenience, can you find her make sure she is okay? I know I asking someone of a higher place."

"I will find here for you Lunare. Thank you for telling me where she could be."

_Misfortunes happen to many people. Even to the strongest of people. Some misfortunes come from others who do not open their eyes to others from different realms and see them as pests. I am a victim of this but I try not let it get to me as much. I try to think that they those who do not see the world as they should were never shown the world. But how am I to judge? Only Valhalla can judge people. I question sometimes if maybe what my judgment would be._

Avari sighed from here spot under a Oak tree that was close to the edge of a lake. She closed her book that she was writing in and sat there watching the birds swim in the lake.

"I know your behind me and I really do not like it when people try to sneak behind me. Prince or not." Avari said with a sigh.

"You are very keen with your senses. Only those who know magic very well could have known where I was and yet you are a healer as well. Very interesting." Loki said from beside the tree she was sitting against.

"I never thank you for helping me with Luhn. Please do no punish him. It is not his fault that he has not seen the outside realms." Avari said keeping her attention n the birds.

"Now that is even more interesting. You seek the forgiveness for someone who berated you in front of many and yet you do not wish to see his punishment. Who exactly are Lady Avari, if I may so asked." Loki replied.

"Someone who only wants to heals souls and find my place in life. That is all." Avari said with a small smile.

"But yet you see different to Luhn."

"This is why." Avari said tucking on side of her hair behind he slightly pointed elvish ear, "I am from Alfheim. I cam here to Asgard for asylum during the civil wars and the All-Father granted me passage here. I was already a healer but not as good as Lady Lunare." Avari replied.

"A elf living in Asgard. Now that is something I did not see coming."

"Me either. My family was killed and when I asked to come to Asgard for safety I was granted passage here. Many people welcomed me with open arms but there are still those who think from the old days. Luhn is an example of that. He is not at fault. This is his home world and not of mine."

"Your words are very truthful. How long have you been in Asgard for I have never seen you until today." Loki asked.

"A century. I try to become not so noticeable. I was successful until today." Avari said looking down at her book that lay on her lap.

"But then I would never have met a fair lady like you. So humble you are." Loki commented.

"Your words are kind for a being like me. I do not deserve such kindness."

"Oh but you do. You heal those who see you as something else and yet you do not fight back. Also, you must have extraordinary magic to keep your appearance like that as well too." Loki replied sitting down next to her.

"Yes well, I for one do not like long pointy ears. I like they way I have them now. I still retain my keen hearing. I am also able to hid them much better." Avari said getting up.

"You are leaving?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I must be going. I have things to do and I also like to not draw attention with you sitting next to me." Avari said before leaving with her book clutched in her hand.

_Mysterious encounters happen to everyone at some point of time. They can be good or bad. It depends on how you perceive it. I for one had an encounter but yet to know the outcome. Maybe it was good to meet this person; maybe it is not a good thing that I met this person. I will not know until later in my life when I can truly look back on this. Though I am slightly excited to see how my future pans out for until this day, life has been somewhat bleak since my departure from my true home world. Though if I may confess, I do not miss my home world of Alfheim at all. I have fallen in love with Asgard and I call it my only home now._

Authors Note:

I re-watched both Thor movies and The Avengers a few days back and last night I watch Mansfield Park and loved how the main character wrote about the people around her so and so I thought of this idea. It will be interesting how this all pans out in the later chapters but we will see.


End file.
